


Time’s Up !

by Nora_335



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And so confused, Board Games, But Lena is Here to Save the Day Again, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Kara Danvers is So Done, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, SuperCorp, Supercorp Reverse Big Bang 2021, Sweet, When you’re not a native, time’s up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_335/pseuds/Nora_335
Summary: Board games are fun, it’s well known. But that’s true as long as you understand them ...
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	Time’s Up !

“Ha… I’m not sure I understand...” Kara says while looking at the yellow card in her hand.

Like every Friday, all the super friends are gathered at her place for game night, and today they have decided to try the new Time’s Up game that Nia bought a few days ago. There are two teams competing, and the losing one will have to buy potstickers for the next game night. Considering how many Kara can eat on her own in a matter of minutes, everyone is focused on the game so as not to go bankrupt over food next Friday.

Lena is probably the only one not worried about that, considering the CEO is already providing her girlfriend’s daily dose. Lena’s food budget is close to unlimited.

“Kara, it’s really not that hard,” Lena says while looking at Kara with her signature raised eyebrow. “You just have to mime what is written on the card. And we-” she gestures toward Nia and Winn, the two other members of their team “-will try to guess what it is, based on what we remember from the previous rounds.” 

Everyone is looking expectantly at Kara now; she can almost feel the physical weight of all their gazes on her. But it is not her fault if she doesn’t know the word that is written on the card. Sure, she knows English but not every single word and certainly not one that sounds so weird. 

She is an alien playing a human game. Can’t they give her a break?

“I understood the mime part,” she mumbles, “it’s more like… the word is the problem.”

“What do you mean, the word is the problem?” Alex cuts in.

Kara scratches the back of her head, eyes trained on the traitorous yellow card in her hand. “I mean that, well, I’m not sure if I can mime the word that’s written on my card. But maybe if…”

“The rules say you can’t have a new word. You have to mime this one.” Brainy states, having guessed her thoughts.

“Kara,” Nia steps in, “it’s one of the words we’ve already guessed in the last two rounds. Just try to remember which one and go from there.” The patient explanation does very little to get Kara finally starting to mime. She just stands frozen in front of her friends.

She feels trapped now. 

How is she supposed to explain to them that while she does remember that they’ve used that word in a previous round, it doesn’t mean she understood it? She had let the three other members of her team do the work for her. Kara had thought it was the perfect strategy: she was letting Nia, Winn, and Lena having some fun and avoiding a situation where she was sure to embarrass herself. Win- win! Or so she had thought. Because now, standing in her living room in front of all her friends, she’s stuck with the only card she doesn’t understand and is tasked to mime it to the best of her abilities.

_ Rao have mercy on me! _ she thinks.

The longer the silence lasts, the hotter Kara can feel her face become.  _ Maybe spontaneous combustion wouldn’t be so bad after all. It would spare me the embarrassment. _

“Darling, are you alright?” Lena asks softly. She seems to have picked on her girlfriend’s uneasiness and is standing up now, ready to come comfort Kara.

“I’m fine! It’s just… you see,” Kara stammers, “I just don’t know this word? I mean, I heard you guys when we played with it before, but I didn’t get what it was about. But you all seemed to know what it means, and you figured it out!” Kara is fidgeting nervously now, the poor, innocent paper card merely collateral damage from the way the girl of steel’s fist clenches and unclenches. 

Silence falls over the living room.  _ Oh Rao, they must all think I’m a dummy now! _ Kara thinks.

“Human languages can still be so confusing, you know? And I know I’ve been on Earth for a long time now but…”

“Kara, it’s fine,” Alex stops her. She knows her sister is about to spiral into a ramble to try to explain herself.

“There’s no shame in not knowing a word from a foreign language, from a whole  _ foreign planet _ . We get it. And anyway, it’s not a common word, so it’s even less surprising you’ve never heard it before.”

“The rules say you can’t pick a new word,” Brainy interjects, “but given the exceptionally rare circumstances in this case which the rules clearly did not take into account, you could ask someone from your team to come help you.”

Lena steps forwards and gently pries the paper from her hand to look at the word that got the superhero so confused.

“Oh! I see. Well, this one is easy. But we will need your cape I think.” She leans closer and softly murmurs in Kara’s ear to explain what they need to do.

The blonde rushes to get her red cape from where she stores it when not on duty. Once back in the living room, she sends a goofy smile to Lena. Holding the cape in front of her, she waves the red fabric as if trying to incite Lena to come get it.

In response, the brunette places both her hands on the sides of her head as if she had horns before rushing toward the cape. Kara lifts the fabric right before Lena can connect, making her miss her target and turn around for a new try.

“CORRIDA!” Nia and Winn shout at the same time.

“Oh! That’s it!” Kara says, slightly bouncing up and down in glee.

“Ha, I see why you got confused,” Kelly muses aloud. “It’s because they’ve kept the Spanish word. Many languages have kept it, but in English, you could translate it to bullfight”.

“Well, what matters is that we figured it out. There’s nothing like teamwork, right darling?” Lena asks while taking Kara by the hand to guide her back to the couch.

Once seated, Kara cannot help but put an arm over Lena’s shoulder to keep her close, giving a light squeeze as if to say  _ thanks for having my back.  _ Lena leans into the embrace, resting her head on the Super’s shoulder, completely at ease. She gently grabs the hand resting on her shoulder and squeezes back.  _ Always darling. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Finally back at writing a bit !
> 
> This a short-fic for the soon to come Reverse Big Bang event, where artists and writers will work together to create new content for the fandom. I am super excited to be a part of it (as a mod and participant), can’t wait to see what people will come up with !
> 
> As always don’t hesitate to leave a comment or a kudo :) see you !


End file.
